


Swingset

by Synnerxx



Category: Poison (US Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, Playgrounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-22
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bret and Rikki find a park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Swingset

Bret laughed and chased Rikki up the small hill leading to the swingset. When he got to the top, he was greeted with the sight of Rikki giggling madly and swinging. Bret laughed again as Rikki called to him. 

"Come on! It's fun!" 

Still chuckling over his bandmates' behavior, he seated himself on the swing next to the drummer.

They swung in silence that was broken only by the random giggle. 

Rikki turned his head to face Bret. "I bet I can jump off higher than you." 

Bret laughed. "In your dreams." 

"Fine, the loser buys the winner dinner, a nice one. Okay?" 

"Sure." Bret agreed. They started swinging higher and faster and Rikki began the countdown. 

"Three......two......ONE!" They both sprang off the swings and rolled on the ground. 

"Ow. Oh, are you okay?" Rikki asked Bret in between giggles. He had somehow managed to land on him. 

"Yeah." Bret said. He flipped them over, so he was the one on top.

They locked eyes and all the laughter faded. Bret leaned slowly down and brushed his lips across Rikki's. The kiss was soft, sweet, and gentle. The need for air overtook them and they broke apart. Bret studied Rikki's face before sitting up and staring out over the city. Rikki lay there for a minute longer, then sat up beside him, resting his head on his shoulder.

They sat that way until the sun rose. They stood up, stretched, then began making their way back to the hotel. Rikki reached out and laced his fingers with Bret's, making him smile. They walked the rest of the way in silence, no words needed as they both knew how the other was feeling.


	2. Trail Of Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bret has a romantic night planned for him and Rikki.

Rikki sighed, leaning his forehead on the window of the bus. Things had been going well with him and Bret ever since that night on the swings, but something seemed like it was missing. Rikki knew what it was, but didn't want to mention it to Bret for fear that he was just going to look like someone only with the singer for sex, but Rikki really wanted to be intimate with him. Another sigh and the glass fogged up.

The bus pulled to a stop at a hotel and the band exited. They walked in, Rikki sticking close to Bret, and got their room keys and headed up to their own room, Bobby and CC playfully arguing about.....something, Rikki wasn't really paying attention to them, instead choosing to focus on the blonde at his side. "What's up, Bret?" He asked. 

"Nothing, just tired." They got to his room. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Bret glanced back at Rikki. 

"Yeah." Rikki nodded. 

Bobby and CC said their goodnights and went to their rooms, leaving Rikki standing in the hallway.

He walked to his room and walked in, throwing his bags on the ground and collapsing on the bed. He was so tired, he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, and the show tonight had taken it out of him. He figured he would just close his eyes for a few minutes, then change into something more comfy and watch TV. He kicked off his boots and snuggled up in the bed.

A few hours later, a knock on his bedroom door jolted him out of his slumber. He blinked bleary-eyed at the door as another knock sounded and made his way to it, almost tripping over his own bag. He opened the door and looked around. There was no one there. He was about to close the door when he noticed rose petals leading away from his door. What the hell?

He debated just going back in his room and getting some more sleep, when his curiosity won out. He shut the door behind, after checking his pocket to make sure he still had his keycard. Satisfied that he did, he followed the roses down the hall, coming to a halt in front of Bret's door. A note said "Come in, Rikki." A smile graced his lips and he turned the knob. The room was bathed in candle light and smelled of lavender and vanilla. There was another note on the bed. The rose petals were covering it and the floor leading to it.

The note said "Lay down, Rikki, and close your eyes." He moved the note to one of the nightstands, then did as the note said. A few minutes later, he felt the bed dip and someone, Bret, kiss him gently. He felt a piece of cloth being wrapped around his eyes and tied at the back of his head. "Bret, I want to see you." The drummer protested. Bret didn't answer, just chuckled and kissed him again.

The singer set about stripping Rikki of his clothes as he was already naked. Rikki gasped, feeling the cool air hit his cock. He was already a little turned on from their kiss. A hand reached down and stroked him into full hardness. He gasped and writhed underneath Bret's talented fingers. Once Bret was satisfied that he was hard enough, he pulled away and grabbed a tube of lube.

He started to prepare himself, moaning when he brushed his sweet spot. One of Rikki's hands came up to the bandanna around his eyes and Bret said, "Leave it on." somewhat breathlessly. Feeling himself stretched enough, he positioned the head of Rikki's cock at his entrance and sank slowly down on it. Rikki groaned, feeling the tight heat wrap around him. Bret balanced himself by holding onto Rikki's shoulders, and began a slow pace.

Rikki moaned and arched up into Bret while he came down. Soon, the pace got harder and more frantic. Rikki's hands found Bret's hips and steadied him as they got harder and faster, moans and groans pouring out of them. Rikki trailed a hand to Bret's cock and stated to stroke it in time with their thrusts. Already teetering on the edge, that sent Bret over the edge, his orgasm sending Rikki into one of his own.

Bret slumped down onto Rikki's chest, pulling off his blindfold. He kissed him sweetly and grinned at him. "Pretty hot." 

"Hell yeah." Rikki agreed. 

"I love you." Bret whispered into his ear as he rolled off of him. 

Rikki turned and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too."

They settled down and were soon fast asleep.


End file.
